


look at where we are look at where we started

by RissaLeina19



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans!Alexander, birth scene, trans!philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissaLeina19/pseuds/RissaLeina19
Summary: Philip hamilton couldn't believe at how far he and george came. From getting pregnant at a young age as such as 16 years old. With fight breaking up getting back togther they both made it though. But they could've done it alone not with the help of families and friends by their side. Now as he watch george walk their daughter down the aile to give her away knowing that they are not really giving her away. Thinking back to the time and day he found out he was pregnant with her.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note  
> This is my very first hamilton story on this website so bear with me it may not be good. 
> 
> This chapter is when its their daughter wedding.

Beinginning 

It was every parents dream to see their child get married. Just like one philip lafayette nee hamilton and george lafayette. Philip was talking to his fathers alexander and john. Waiting for the bired marching music to start. As he was just about to talk juat as the music started to play everyone quit down. 

Truning towers the door, the door open and one by one the biredsmade walking down the ailes with the mens of the groom. As the made of honor and best men walk down the ailes into their postened the preacher say " all rise " the here comes the bired started playing. Both door open and came george walking alex down the aile. As they reach the aile the preacher say "who gives this women away?" George say " her father and I sir" kissing her on the cheek. Now you may be sited. 

Lets being shall we the preacher say. George sat down next to philip and quitley said can believe this is happening ?. Yes philip said we both came a long way. Look at where we are look at where we started we could've done it with out the help from dads and our family philip said to george. George noded as philip turn to his left looking at his dads he said " thank you for believe us that we can do this amd being their for us cause we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two and the family. Ofcouse son you welcome said alexander. 

 


	2. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip was having a hard time believing he was pregnant after tell aunt eliza that he might be pregnant wait for the little plus or minus sign is scary enough especially tell dad and pop including tell george.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where philip figure out if he's pregnant or not .

Third pov 

" No he could not be pregnant " philip thought as he check the clander to notice that his period is late like thee weeks late. So he got his cell phone and call aunt eliza knowing that she wil be there for him. As the phone was ring aunt eliza pick up the answer. 

Phone conversation pov 

" hello ?" " philip ?" Eliza said " ummm aunt eliza can you do me a favor ?" Asked philip. "Of course I can what is it ?" Eliza asked. "Well can you pick up a pregnancy test ?" Asked philip. " pregnancy test ?" " philip do you think your pregnant ?" Eliza asked in shock . " ummm yes my period is three weeks late ." Philip said. " do you need me to be there for you when u take it ?"Eliza asked. "Yes please ." Philip said " alright I'm on my way eliza said see you soon. You to philip said hanging up the phone. 

Third pov 

Eliza came to the house knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer. The door open and showed alex. " eliza what are you doing here ?" Asked alexander. " well philip needed to talk to me about something." Eliza said " oh okay ." Alex said. 

After letting eliza inside the house alex called for philip to come down stairs. Philip came down stairs and saw aunt eliza at the door. Aunt eliza you came philip said. Yup know let's go up stairs to your room she said. Okay come on philip said walking up the stairs with Eliza. 

Once there up stairs and in philip room eliza handed the test over to philip and say you have to pee on the stock and wait for five minutes to see if your pregnant or not pregnant. Okay philip said. 

Philip went inside the bathroom and pee on the stock and came back into the room and sat down the stick right in fornt of him and eliza. What if i'm pregnant said philip while looking at the test as three minutes went away only having two minutes to go. Well if you are pregnant than well be with you both me and your parents all the way. Okay thanks but what about george he asked ? If George does love like really love you than he will be there with you every step of the way eliza said. Five minutes has passed up philip flipped over the test and read what it say "pregnant ." Philip said tears coming down his face. 

Eliza hugged philip it's going to be okay but you have to tell John and alex. Tell us what eliza said alex with john. That ummm sighs that I'm pregnant philip said turning to alex and john. What said alex in shock that philip is pregnant at only 16 years old. I'm sorry philip said crying , hey hey it's okay john said hugging philip right alex looking at him. Right your right john hugging philip other side I'm just disappointed in you . I know dad i'm sorry said philip . I know you are but we are going to make you a doctor appointment to see if your pregnant okay alex said.   
Okay dad philip said. Oh and you have to tell george if you are pregnant said john. Alright said philip. Okay let's have philip alone to clam down eliza said getting up walking to the door. John and alex said alright. 

Once they leave philip look into space think about how to tell geore. In the mean time he's going to sleep it's been a long day not even the next day yet. Thinking about the things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be update slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you guys don't see a second chapter yet is because I'm probliey coming up on the chapter since I just started it i didn't write this one down. And dang hamilton tickets cost to much money.


End file.
